Using wireless mesh networking to connect devices to each other, and to cloud-based services, is increasingly popular for sensing environmental conditions, controlling equipment, and providing information and alerts to users. However many devices on mesh networks are designed to operate for extended periods of time on battery-power, which limits the available computing, user interface, and radio resources in the devices. Additionally, to ensure the security of mesh networks, the identity of devices joining and operating on a mesh network is authenticated, and communication within the mesh network is encrypted, based on credentials that are commissioned into the devices. However, with the increasing ubiquity and scale of mesh networks, commissioning techniques limit the quality of user experience for commissioning, the accuracy of joining a device to the correct mesh network, securely injecting credentials into the devices, and provisioning device-specific and application-specific information into a device during commissioning.